Hijack week (June 21- 27)
by Dragonloverr
Summary: Well I'm pretty sure the title explains this but jut in case. These are 7 different fics for hijack week. They are based on random quotes. So I hope you like these.
1. Why we don't FaceTime Astrid

Jack didn't know if he was blessed or cursed. On one hand, here he was sitting in his best friend/crush's bedroom, on said boy's bed, preparing for a sleepover. On the other hand, he has to share a bed with his crush and try to survive the night and the morning.

"Jack are you even watching the movie?" Hiccup asked bring Jack out of his little mind rant.

"Uhh yea. Yes I'm listening" he lied hoping that Hiccup bought it. Of course he didn't. That's what happens when you know someone long enough. The can see right through your lies.

"Jack what movie are we watching?"Hiccup questioned him raising one eyebrow. Jack bit his lip in thought as he tried to not look at the TV and give away that he didn't know.

"Shrek...I think"he stated hesitantly. He received a sigh in return. 'Guess that was wrong' Jack's mind stated.

"No jack that was like two movies ago." Hiccup said as he gave Jack a look.

"Oh...oops." Jack winced.

There was a moment of silent in which both boys just sat there awkwardly. Jack was kind of ashamed of his lack of attention. He was suppose to be having a great time with his crush and here he was ignoring him. He hoped Hiccup didn't take offense to it or anything. Jack didn't want to seem rude.

"Do you even want to watch movies?" Hiccup asked

'Yea it distracts me from you' Jack thought. Of course that isn't what he said. H didn't have he guys to say that out loud.

"Nah maybe we could just talk? Or sleep?" Jack suggested

"I'm not tired yet...are you?" Hiccup questioned. If Jack was tired he wouldn't keep him up.

"No I'm not tired." Jack responded playing with his fingers in his lap.

"Okay so talking it is then." Hiccup said as he turned to grab the remote off of his nightstand. Quickly turning the T.V. off he turned back around to face Jack.

Jack just layed backward so that he was laying on his back. He looked over to Hiccup and felt a light blush dust over his cheeks.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Jack asked. Hiccup just shrugged in response.

" I'm open for suggestions." he replied and looked to Jack to see if he had come up with anything.

Jack was thinking about a topic. A topic that he has been putting off for a whole year now. He thought it over for a few more minutes till he came to a conclusion. He was going to confess.

"Hiccup-" Jack started and grabbed his hand to get the boys full attention.

A ring interrupted Jack before he could continue. Hiccup turned his gaze away from Jack and toward his phone. Unnoticed to the two boys their hands were still connected.

"It's Astrid, she wants to FaceTime us. Is that okay?" Hiccup asked turning back to Jack for a answer.

"Yea." He replied watching as Hiccup swiped his phone and Astrid's face appeared.

"Hey idiots how is the sleepover going?" She asked as soon as her face popped up on the screen.

"It's going good so far. How about your night?" Hiccup asked smiling at the familiar face.

"Yea you must be pretty bored if you are calling us as a source of entertainment." Jack added.

"Yea I'm pretty desperate at the moment, hence why I'm talking to you." She said as Jack put on an offended look. Both Astrid and Hiccup laughed at his reaction.

"Anyway I was just checking in on you two." She continued after there little laughing fit. The boys were about to respond until Astrid's eyes caught sight of their still connected hands and she completely Beamed.

"Oh my god! You two are going out! Why didn't you tell me?! Who made the first move?! Where you trying to keep it a secret because the holding hands isn't really subtle. I mean Jack do you know how long I had to last hearing Hiccup go on and on about you-" Astrid continued to rant totally oblivious to the two wide eyed boys on her screen, whose hands were now disconnected.

Jack and Hiccup continued to sit there stiffly blushing like mad and sneaking looks at each other ever so often. Astrid finally stopped ranting and looked at the boys. She looked confused for a second.

"Ummm you two are going out...right?" Astrid hesitantly asked.

Her answer was a frightened looking Hiccup and a shocked looking Jack, which actually said a lot since she knew them well. She blushed and dread filled her for what she just said.

"You two aren't going out are you?" She asked. Hiccup face palmed as Jack gave a slow head shake. There was a long period of silence before Astrid talked again.

"Well obviously you two need to talk so i'll just go." Before anyone could argue she hung up on room was silent for a good minute neither knew what to say. Finally it was once again broken.

"So you like me." Jack stated tapping his foot on the floor. There was a pause before he got an answer.

"Yup." Hiccup said with a sigh.

"Were you going to tell me?"Jack looked at him as he asked. He saw the blush on his best friend's cheeks grows a darker shade of red. He got a shrug in response.

"Would you be interested in going out?" He asked instead hoping for a more verbal answer this time. He got a shocked stare instead. Hiccup just looked at him in surprise and caution. He wasn't sure if this was just another joke or prank Jack liked to pull.

"Hello? Earth to Hiccup." Jack tried when Hiccup gave no response.

"You mean it? Like your not kidding? This isn't a joke?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! That would be terrible." Jack responded. Hiccup beamed at him and Jack felt his heart tighten. The next thing he knew Hiccup was on him wrapping him in a hug and kissing him. They pulled away from the kiss after they deemed air essential to live.

"We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the morning...I'm makin' waffles!" Hiccup beamed at him. Jack laughed at his new boyfriend.

"A shriek quote really? Is it because I wasn't paying attention during the movies?" Jack asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not" Hiccup responded with his own goofy smile.

"Well I don't know about the rest but waffles sound great." Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup scrolled his eyes but kisses back. 


	2. New furry friend

Jack was a little worried as his boyfriend for two years lead him into the woods. It's not that he didn't trust Hiccup. It's more so that being lead into the woods in the middle of the night brought up some red flags in his head. He would have protested but his boyfriend looked desperate and every time he even opened his mouth Hiccup got extremely worried all of a sudden.

So here they were, casually walking through the woods in the dead of night. Probably going to their deaths. Well at least thats what Jack's brain was telling him. He knew he was probably overreacting but could you blame him?

"Just a little bit farther." Hiccup muttered. Jack was sure they had to be pretty deep in the forest since they were walking for about 30 minutes. It was more like speed walking really. His feet were aching and he started wishing he wore hiking shoes and that he didn't go in bare foot. He was just more comfortable bare foot but apparently that didn't apply to hiking.

Suddenly Hiccup stopped, making Jack slam into his back and topple backwards. The tall brunette turned around to help his boyfriend back onto his feet.

"We're here." Was all hiccup said.

"Yea I noticed." Jack said grumpily to his boyfriend as he wiped dirt off his jeans. Hiccup sent him an apologetic smile and turned back around to what Jack could now make out as a camp sight.

"No one comes here so no need to worry about unwanted company." Hiccup stated as he sat on a log. Jack, who was done with waiting, finally asked the question that has been bugging him since this little 'trip' had begun.

"So what was so important that you had to drag me deep into the woods just to tell me?" Jack asked as he sat down on the log across from Hiccup.

The log was wet from rain and kind of uncomfortable. Jack looked at Hiccup and saw him playing with his hands nervously.

"Hiccup?" He asked cautiously.

"I...I know p-pitch wasn't the best b-boyfriend to you...I-I just hope I'm not worse." Hiccup started nervously. He knew Pitch was a sensitive subject for Jack.

"Hiccup you could never be worse then Pitch. You are amazing. Don't you dare compare yourself to that...that crazed lunatic.. I love you." Jack said a little saddened to think his boyfriend thought he was worse then his ex.

Hiccup smiled but it quickly vanished at the thought of what's to come. Jack loved him now but would he still love him when they came out of these woods.

"You and I both know I have secrets Jack. I brought you here cause...I think I'm finally ready to tell you them." Hiccup said slowly like ever word was painful and scary.

"Oh well if you think your ready than of course I'm here to listen. Just know I'll be here no matter what." Jack reassured him the best he could.

"Just stay open minded." Hiccup said taking a deep breath. He looked at Jack for a little bit and then seemed to make up his mind.

"Close your eyes." Hiccup said and Jack obeyed, though a bit reluctantly. He waited a minute until Hiccup talked again.

"Okay open them." Hiccup said and again Jack obeyed. To say Jack was surprised was an under statement. In front of him stood his boyfriend but... He was a...a werewolf. Yup that was what he was going with. There was no other word to describe it.

"I understand if you hate me or if you want to call the cops or something." Hiccup sighed looking down at his feet. Jack just stood there wide eyed opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

With another sign Hiccup started walking away. Not before Jack saw the teary eyes of his boyfriend. Jack snapped out of his shock and ran after Hiccup,

"Wait!" Jack shouted as he grabbed Hiccup's arm. Hiccup turned around with a mix of surprise and hope in his eyes.

"Y-you aren't mad? Or disgusted?" Hiccup asked allowing himself to hope for a good outcome to this.

"Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal loser so I think I can handle a werewolf." Jack smiled up at Hiccup.

Hiccup in turn beamed at him and brought him into a crushing hug nuzzling his neck.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much." Hiccup said continuing to nuzzle his boyfriend's neck.

"You mean you don't like me for my amazing looks or my genius brain?!" Jack pouted in mock hurt. Hiccup just laughed at his antics.

"No I love you for that too." Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup's check.

"I love you too. Now how do we get out of the creepy woods without getting killed?" Jack asked looking around. Hiccup just smiled and grabbed Jack's hand to lead him back out. They may have got 'lost' on the way back but it was so worth if to see Jack's reaction in Hiccup's opinion.


	3. My one and only

Hiccup always dreamed of meeting his soul mate. Okay, that was a lie, he always dreamed that Jack Frost would be his soul mate. Growing up with such an amazing person, it's hard not to dream to be with them forever. Jack was kind, nice, caring, funny, and cute too.

But you didn't find your soul mate e till you were at least 15. By then Jack went from cute to wanted by every girl (and some boys) and he went from just someone to the most popular guy in school.

It was toward 6th grade that Hiccup and hem grew apart and made new friends. Hiccup never got over his crush on the white haired boy. He just kept it a secret. The only other living thing that knew was his cat Toothless.

Today was just like any other. Or at least it started that way. It started when Mrs. Ana, or Tooth as she liked to be called, asked him to go fetch the gym teacher for her. She said something about moving something heavy as an excuse. Everyone knew she had a thing for Mr. North though.

He exited his art classroom and walked down the hall. To his left was an open classroom where he could see the rugby team playing in the window. Jack was probably dodging all his teammates attempts to stop him and scoring a hundred goals. Along with being Mr. Popular, Jack was the rugby captain. He was their best player. It made his friend Aster a little peeved though.

He turned the corner into the locker room. What he didn't expect was to smack into someone as soon as he opened the door. He fell back onto his butt and groaned painfully. He looked up to see a surprised Jack. His heart fluttered and he was going to talk... until he saw that Jack was staring.

He looked down at himself to see a green light coming out of his chest. His eyes widened as he looked back up to see that Jack was now staring at his own chest where a similar blue light came out. It was quiet for a second till Jack broke into a huge smile.

"I always knew it would you, " you, " Jack said still smiling at him. Hiccup in turn just blushed and smiled back.

" I really was born to meet you. " Hiccup responded with a fond smile of his own.

To say the students were surprised to see the new couple holding hands when walking down the hall is an understatement. They were surprised, yes, but neither Jack or Hiccup could care. They just continued to smile and talk, catching up with each other.


	4. The doubt is what gets to you

Most people found Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III lucky. Some even envied him. Not for his life or intelligence, and defiantly not for his name, but because he was currently in a year long relationship with the schools former Heartbreaker and punk Jack Frost. It was no lie that everyone found Jack attractive and were surprised when he asked some nerdy fish bone out. Despite their shock, hiccup included, it was nothing compared to the shock of how long they have stayed together. Jack's former relationships had lasted three days at most. Now some people thought that they would stay together forever. That might soon change, though.

Hiccup was currently hanging out at the mall with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's friends. He got along rather well with the group. His favorite person, apart from Jack, was Sandy. The short mute junior was extremely friendly. Hiccup and he talked, or signed, to each other often when the group met up.

Today, though Sandy could sense something was off with the small brunette. He looked saddened and uncomfortable as he looked at the ground, a small frown pulled at his mouth. Sandy caught how the boy would glance up every now and then. He followed the line of sight and landed on Jack.

Jack was standing next to Aster and flirting with some girls. It wasn't unusual for Jack to do this since he was quite the flirt. At first Sandy knew that it bothered Hiccup, but the boy seemed used to it, until now.

Jack was flirting with some pretty blond girl while Aster flirted with the friend. Sandy didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

As a third girl called to her friends, they said goodbye. The blond scribbled something on Jack's hand before pecking him on the cheek and winking before walking away. Sandy' eyes widened at the display. Sure, Jack was a flirt, but never has he let anyone kiss him, especially in front of Hiccup.

Sandy peeked a look at the boy and saw him stare intently at the floor with a confused look. Millions of questions must be flying around in his head. Obviously none good. Sandy sent him a worried glance.

"Are you okay?" Sandy signed to him quickly. He looked up surprised before giving a small, sad smile. Hiccup looked over to his boyfriend and then back to his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to go." He responded to the junior. Hiccup turned toward the exit, but halted. He turned to his boyfriend with a contemplating look. He nodded to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. He marched over to Jack and poked his shoulder.

"What's up Freckles?" Jack asked, smiling down at him. The smile quickly faded as he caught sight of the tears.

"Hic what's wrong?" He quickly asked.

"We need to talk." Hiccup said as he walked out of hearing distance from the group. Jack gave a worried look at how his voice cracked but followed.

"Hike-" Jack started, but was cut off.

"I'm breaking up with you." Hiccup stated not meeting his eyes. Jack simply stood there rooted to his spot. His eyes were large and scared. A minute of silence and Hiccup walked away.

Jack finally regained his common sense and chased after him, but it was too late. Hiccup had already gone out the doors and Jack knew he wasn't coming back.

Heartbroken, Jack went back to his friends. He didn't say anything at first, but just went over to the wall and slid down. The group gave him their full attention at seeing his tear stained face.

"He broke up with me. Hiccup broke up with me. Why did he break up with me!" Jack said, staring at the adjacent wall like it had all the answers. He didn't see his friends shocked faces. He didn't see Sandy as he marched up to him and slapped his face.

At the contact he looked up though. He had never seen Sandy so mad before and it scared him. Sandy started signing fast in his face. For anyone else it would have looked like a bunch of crazy movements, but after being friends with Sandy for years he understood. His eyes widened as Sandy continued. When he was finished Jack sat there for a few seconds before he shot up and exclaimed.

"Shit!"

-:)-

It has been two days since the break up and every attempt Jack made to contact Hiccup was ignored. It was Wednesday afternoonwhen Hiccup's door rang. He groaned at the thought of getting up. The person on the other side didn't seem to want to let him sleep though as the knocking continued. He tried hiding his head under the blanket, attempting to block out the noise, but it was relentless.

"Fine!" He exclaimed as he throws the blanket off of himself. He opened the door grumpily.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Well, at least you answered" a sickly familiar voice said. Hiccup looked up and paled. There in his doorway stood Jack Frost. He went stiff and a made a move to slam the door shut again.

"Close the door and I'll just continue knocking." Jack stated in a tired voice. He gave Hiccup a don't even try it look.

"I'll call the cops then." Hiccup cut in after a slight show of hesitation. He was just as tired and didn't want to deal with this.

"We both know you wouldn't." Jack countered. Hiccup gave him an irritated look before he opened the door further. Jack walked in the familiar house and went into the living room.

"We need to talk." Jack said  
More to himself than to Hiccup.

"No duh." Hiccup responded.

"So on Sunday, I wasn't really flirting... well, I was, but I didn't mean anything by it! It was harmless flirting. You know I would never hurt you hike." Jack said facing the problem head on.

"I know Jack, but I... I'm scared you're going to leave me. I'm scared that you're going to flirt with a girl one day and actually mean the stuff you say. I'm scared you choose them over me. I'm scared you'll realize I'm not good enough and that your time would be better spent with them. I was scared so I left you before you could hurt me. Plus now you can flirt with all the pretty girls and you don't have a boyfriend to hold you back." Hiccup said, staring intently at his hands as he sat down on the couch.

Jack smiled a sad smile and sat next to him. He gathered Hiccup in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm crazy about you, and I want you to know if I had the choice of hanging' out with anyone in the entire world or sitting at home with you eating pizza and watching crappy TV shows, I'd chosen you every time." Jack said as he rested his head on Hiccups. He heard a few sniffles below him.

"... My TV shows aren't crappy." Hiccup grumbled, but he fell back into the embrace anyway. Jack laughed behind him.

"I love you, you dork." Jack said, smiling down at his new boyfriend.

"I love you too, you idiot" hiccup smiled as he tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek.

"And I promise no more flirting with random people." Jack promised with a determined look. He was not loosing his nerd again. Hiccup felt his smile widen and a chuckle left his lips.

"Good."


	5. You'll be fine

"Hiccup?" A voice rang out in the quiet room. A light turned on to reveal an extremely tired looking Hiccup. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Jack?" Hiccup asked, looking at his boyfriend in a not fully awake manner.

"I can't do this Hiccup. I thought I could, but I can't. I'm going to screw up. I'm not fit to lead them." Jack said quickly as worry filled his tone. He looked at Hiccup nervously. He received a sigh as Hiccup turned to fully face him.

"Jack you need to stop worrying. You'll do fine tomorrow I know it. They wouldn't have picked you if they weren't 100% sure you were qualified for this." Hiccup reassured him in a soothing voice. He knew Jack was nervous and scared. If Hiccup was honest, he was too. It was a big honor to be even considered for a leader slot. You had to be able to address problems, make quick decisions, and understand different strategies. Hiccup was worried, but he had confidence in Jack.

"I'm scared Hiccup, help me not be." Jack's voice was fragile and scared. He was putting all his fears out on the table at the moment. Hiccup gave a small frown as he climbed out of his bed and into Jack's.

Becoming a leader is a huge honor in this this time, but that would mean Jack would go off to war. It was a serious situation that they had discussed multiply times. Hiccup hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"I know Jack, but you have to be strong. You have to be strong for me... for us. You can do this. I have no doubt about that." Hiccup whispered to him. He cuddled up next to Jack as they lay back down.

"Thanks Hic." Jack mumbled as he hugged the boy close to him.

"Mhmm love you." Hiccups said already drifting off.

"Love you too." Jack looked down at his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head as he drifted off as well.


	6. Yea so he can fly

Truthfully, Hiccup wasn't one to ignore his duties. That was why he believed that he and princess Merida would not get along. Yet here they were seven years after they first met and still extremely close friends. After meeting the fellow royal he was also introduced to Rapunzel. Since all three of them were such good friends, they told each other everything. Well, almost everything.

Rapunzel told them about the lights and then when she found out she was kidnapped she told them. Merida went on and on about hating responsibilities and wanting to be free. Well, she complained until the whole bear accident. Hiccup told them how things were with his father and even introduced them to Toothless before the village knew about him. They were extremely good friends.

Merida and Rapunzel were even there to comfort Hiccup when his fiancé and love died. To sum it up, he was a wreck. Jack's death was tragic and just terrible. Hiccup cried for a month and mourned for longer. That is until he found something out.

There was one thing Hiccup never told his friends before. Something that was the reason he could stop fully mourning. The one secret that he had never shared except for now.

So as Hiccup lead the princesses into the empty garden he was bombarded with question after question. The two princesses were beyond curious to figure out what their friend could possibly be hiding. I mean what could be worse than a dragon?! Not that they didn't love Tooothless.

Merida knew she would probably have left if it was anyone else leading here to the gardens. These were her friends though, and she had to be here for them. She couldn't help but smile a little as she watched Hiccup's smile grow. It was as if with every step he became happier.

Rapunzel on the other hand was glad she could be here for her friend no matter who it was. She understood how hard Jack's death had hit Hiccup, so she was extremely curious to what had stopped his mourning. It was like one day he was broken and the next he had a hop in his step. Though the reaction was peculiar she didn't ask. Now four months later it seemed like Hiccup was about to show them the reason behind his happiness.

Before entering the garden Hiccup had told them little as to why they had to follow him. He explained that it had to do with his mood and Jack. He also explained that it should work if they believed. They didn't really understand that part.

Finally that reached the center of the garden where a beautiful fountain stood. On top of the fountain sat a boy with white hair and blue eyes. Despite these features the boy was extremely similar to their friends ex-fiancé.

The processes stood stalk still and stared at the boy. He just laughed and jumped off of the fountain. At first it might have seemed as though he would fall, but then he was floating just above the fountain. They smiled and laughed at the girls surprised faces.

Merida could feel her mouth open and close. Words seemed to be failing her at the moment. Not that Rapunzel was doing much better. Her reaction was almost the same.

"H-How?" Merida breathed out not taking her eyes off the flying boy. The boy continued to smile and laugh as he flipped in the air.

"You both remember Jack right? Well, that's him..., I think he is a ghost or something." Hiccup responded as his eyes were glued to the other boy as well. Though, as his friends looked on in amazement and awe he looked on in admiration and love.

"He flies." Rapunzel said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. She looked confused yet intrigued at the same time. Hiccup smiled at her.

"Yeah, my dead fiancé can fly... I haven't told my parents about that yet." Hiccup responded as he refocused his gaze on the boy who landed right next to him. The boy smiled at him and kisses his cheek.

All the worry and caution the girls felt before melted away at that. Their friend was given a second chance at love and they were happy for him. Of course, his second chance wasn't what most would expect, but it was love and love was unpredictable. They smiled at their friend and his fiancé. The rest of the day was spent catching up.


	7. Not as secretive as we thought

It was stupid and he knew it. His dad would be coming back from the airport with his grandfather any minute. Yet here he was sitting the couch making out with his boyfriend who wasn't suppose to be here. In his defense, it did start off as a goodbye kiss, they just got carried away.

His skin crawled when he heard the door click, signifying that his dad was home. He jumped up from his spot in his boyfriends lap and shoved the other off and behind the couch. His father and grandfather entered the room laughing and smiling. They focused their attention on Hiccup as soon as their eyes landed on him. His father smiled and greeted him. His grandfather just stared at him with a confused look when he saw how stiff Hiccup was standing.

A groan was heard from the other side of the couch. Hiccups eyes widened in worry when the sound was made. He bit his lip and look at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his grandfathers raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain why there's someone behind the couch?" Stoick asked as he focused his eyes back on his son. Hiccup just stuttered a little bit before Jack stood from behind the couch holding his head. He smiled at the people in the room.

"Hey, I'm Jack. You must be Old Wrinkly! Hic has told me a lot about you. All good, of course." He said with his charming smile. Good impressions were key in meeting the family of anyone you care about. Especially your boyfriend. Stoick gave a blank stare to the boy who was constantly in his house.

He was aware of their relationship even though they thought differently. Really, how oblivious did they think he was? Sure the kid came over all the time, nothing really suspicious. Then you add on how he doesn't leave Hiccup's side and how he caught them kissing once, well you didn't need to be a genius. It was a shock sure, but he tried to be understanding. He wasn't sure how Old Wrinkly would take the news if he found out though. That was why he told his son to make sure no one was over when they arrived. Why was he not surprised to see that Hiccup didn't listen.

"Jack, huh? Nice to meet you. So, um how is it you know Hiccup here?" He asked skeptically to the white haired boy. He saw Hiccup stiffen a little more.

"Oh! We go to school together." Jack answered quickly, obviously trying to get the topic off his relationship with Hiccup.

"I see. You two are... friends?" Old Wrinkly questioned them again. He saw it his grandson squeeze his eyes shut like he would like to just disappear. His eyes then traveled to the other young male in the room.

"Oh, um yeah, we are, uh we're friends you." Jack stammered out. 'Smooth' Jack scolded himself. He probably just gave away everything. 'Might as well say I'm gay and dating his grandson' he thought as he looked to the ground. He looked up at a chuckle and gave a confused look.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go eat! Come on Hiccup you are going to talk or just stand around waiting for the floor to swallow you?" Old Wrinkly asked as he made his way toward the kitchen. Jack, Hiccup, and Stoick followed right behind him. All giving relieved sighs as they did.

-

After dinner-

As they sat on the couch and watched TV Hiccup had to resist cuddling Jack. His father Stoick excused himself to go to the bathroom about 1 minute ago. A smile broke onto Old Wrinkly's face.

"I'm surprised you two haven't just jumped on each other already. When were you planning on telling me you had a boyfriend?" Old Wrinkly said as he looked at the shocked faces of the two boys.

"W-What? How?" Hiccup stuttered out in an incredulous tone. He stared at his grandfather in a mix of amazement and fear.

"You thought I didn't notice the way you two look at each other? I may be old but I'm not blind. I remember that feeling. That spark, the electricity..." He trailed off with a far off look on his face. A smile graced his face as he remembered his dear beloved.

"Your not bothered that I'm gay?" Hiccup asked hesitantly as he grabbed Jack's hand.

"What? No of course not! If it's love, it's love. If I have a complaint about your love them I'll take it up with the Gods not you. You can't change how you feel." Old Wrinkly explained. He smiled warmly at the boys who now sat a little closer than before.


End file.
